


In the Closet

by MacaqueBrain



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Biting, Closet Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secrets, Smut, both characters are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaqueBrain/pseuds/MacaqueBrain
Summary: Macaque catches MK in the closet
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Quiet pants fill the closet as MK’s fists clench around fur. His eyes are scrunched closed as fangs bite at his neck, his shirtless torso already covered in bite marks and blood and bruises and  _ pleasure. _ He’s pinned to the floor, a dark-furred body on top of him, the cause of all those marks. They’re both clothesless, the covering fabric having been strewn away hastily. 

“Macaque… Please…” the young adult whines, practically clawing at the other’s back.

“Quiet, kid, before I quiet you myself.”

There’s a whimper, and then a vicious bite at MK’s collarbone that has him shuddering. “Yes, sir…” 

“Good boy…” 

A clawed hand wraps around MK’s cock, pulling at it. The younger bites his lip, nearly drawing blood as he moans. 

“You like that, right? Want me to fuck you, don’t you?” 

There’s no answer, and Macaque growls, pinching the tip of MK’s cock. “Don’t you?”

_ “Ah! _ Yes! Please, Macaque…!” 

The demon monkey grins, gripping his own cock and stroking it to fill hardness. “That's a good boy… You wanna take my cock, right? Wanna get dicked till you can't think?”

MK whimpers again, nodding and then sucking in sharply as Macaque plunges in. “Fuck~” he grinds out, readjusting his grip on the money's fur and wrapping his legs around him, letting the cock go in deeper. 

The black-furred monkey grins, then starts jerking MK off quickly in time with his thrusts. The mortal one whines and moans, then Macaque swallows the sounds with a deep, aggressive kiss. 

There's a particular thrust to MK's prostate that makes his back arch, his dick spurting precum as he bites Macaque's lip, earning another hard thrust. He comes at that, splattering both of their torsos, walls clenching and squeezing the demon’s cock. Said monkey thrusts a few more times and then comes as well, a shaky breath coming from him as he rides out the orgasm.

“Good boy… Took it like a champ, hm?” Macaque runs his thumb over MK's cheek, grinning at the other’s drooling and looking spaced out. “Well… Better leave you to it. I bet Monkey King is wondering where you are.”

There's no answer for a moment, and then MK gasps. “Oh, no, he's gonna kill me!”

“Hmm…” Macaque stands them both up and inspects the other. “Just get your clothes on and you'll be fine. He may not get past the smell, though.” Another grin, fangs flashing, and then the monkey is gone, disappeared in a whirl of purple smoke.

MK groans and starts putting his clothes back on.


End file.
